Can't Be Tamed
by Kstar92
Summary: I, Katie Fitch, was HBIC not her and i couldn't wait to put her in her place. Lately I've been thinking of her more than i should. She can't ever be mine, she's like a lioness and she can never be truly tamed.  Songfic! Katie/OC femslash


A/N Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Miley Cyrus does. I don't own Skins or any of the characters either. Well i own Kaylin but thats it. Anyway this is the first thing i'm uploading on here. YAY! so enjoy and comment if you like. I might continue, maybe... For those who don't know me,  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way,yep  
24 hours a day  
'cause I'm hot like that

Kaylin Silver walked around like she owned the world. She didn't have rules and it pissed me off. She acted as if she were the HBIC but no I, Katie Fitch, I am the high bitch in charge. Kaylin Silver needed to be put in her place and that's exactly what I planned on doing.

Every guy, everywhere  
just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten,  
'cause I'm built like that

Kaylin had all eyes on her. It was lunch period and instead of eating almost everyone's eyes were locked on Kaylin. Lately she's been testing the limits with the school dress code. She wore very short shorts or skirts and super tight shirts. Her long brown hair was usually up in a neat pony tail. She got everyone's attention with the swing of her hip. Professor Blunt seemed to be intimidated by Kaylin and rarely ever told her not to do something. She was probably the only one he never yelled at. It pissed me off. My friends weren't paying attention to me, no one was. I'm the hottest girl around not her. I can't wait to put her in her place.

I go through guys like money  
flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me  
but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you're gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

Kaylin just dumped her most recent guy, Freddie McClair. It was really Freddie's fault, he tried to change her. He tried to get her to enjoy stupid romantic things, or at least what he thought were romantic. Thing is Kaylin isn't wired for romantic, it's something we have in common. Difference is Kaylin is reckless, she'll do things just because she can. She's like a lioness, she stalks her prey cautiously and when you look into those dangerous silver-blue eyes you never tell what she's thinking. One moment she's just looking at you and the next she's ripping your throat out. Kaylin Silver can not be tamed.

If there was a question about my intentions,  
I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)  
I'm like a puzzle  
but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this,  
we can make some magic,  
I'm wrong like that

I hate her. I hate her so much that I've come to love her. She occupies my thoughts so often. She's my main thought all the time. I find myself wondering what she was doing or how she'd react to something I see or do. Would she smirk, her eyes sparkling dangerously with amusement? Would she disagree and give a frown? Would a beautiful smile grace her perfect pink lips?

"Katie,"Kaylin said pulling me from my thoughts. She was standing in front of my desk, one hand on the desk and the other on her hip with a knowing look on her face. Her lips up turned in the smallest smirk. God how I wanted to feel those lips against mine. Wait no, I want to put her in her place. She stole my boyfriend and my popularity. Thinking now I don't really seem upset about that anymore. But no, I'm straight. Emily is the gay one with Naomi, not me.

"What?" I ask giving her my best glare.

The bell rang before she could say anything and I got up to leave. Kaylin put her hand on my shoulder and roughly pushed me back down into the chair. I glared up at her again as the last person other than us two left the classroom. My heart was beating erratically, her hand still on my shoulder. With a sly smile creeping onto her face she leaned forward so her lips were right by my ear.

"I want you too," She whispered. Then she just left. She didn't look to see my shocked face, she just turned and sauntered out of the classroom. I watched her leave as her hips swung deliciously.

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

I gasp as someone grabs me from behind, their arms wrapping around my waist. I don't need to look to see who it is. The familiarity of the strong but gentle arms and sweet raspberry smell give her away. Kaylin snuggles into the crook of my neck. This is the Kaylin only I and her younger sister get to see. The Kaylin that shows she actually cares and gives a damn about what's going on, not the stoic, cold bitch she makes everyone think she is.

Tears fall down my face and I sob, leaning back into her embrace. Kaylin's grip tightens before letting me go, turning me around, and holding me to her again. She was taller so my face was right by her neck. I bury my face in her shoulder and cry. She holds me and quietly whispers little nothings to me.

"I'll kill him," She says when I don't calm down.

"No don't, then I'd lose you too,"I whisper.

"Katie, he hurt you! He, damn it! He fucking touched you! You said you told him to stop but he wouldn't! Then he acts like nothing happened! Damn it Katie, tell your parents! He needs to be put in jail!" Kaylin yells as she pushes me far enough away so she could look me in the eye. Her silvery-blue eyes meet my chocolate brown ones and I whimper at the intensity and emotion in them. They aren't dangerous like usual, they're just so full of passion. So full of love and concern, love and concern for me.

"I can't," I choke out.  
"Why not?"

"I never told him to stop," I whisper hoping she won't hear me.

She hears me. She freezes and her eyes go blank for a second as she processes what I just told her. It can't be considered rape because I never said no or stop. I let him. In a fraction of a second her eyes are focused again. They aren't full of love and concern anymore. Now it's that same dangerous look like the one a lioness gives it's prey before it strikes. She takes a step froward so our bodies are touching but its more intimidating than loving. She gives me a stern glare, the first time I ever recall her actually glaring at me.

"Fine," is all she says before turning and briskly walking back into the club. She pushes people who were standing by the door out of the way before yanking it open and storming inside.

Well I'm not a trick you play,  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake,  
I'm not a fake,  
It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)

She glares at me anytime were in the same room. She always has a guy on her arm so I can never get her alone, well more specifically she's always got a guy on her lips. This is her way of punishing me. I slept with a guy after I did her. When it happened I ended up telling her I loved her. She said we'd stop doing anything with other people and sort of be a secret couple. I had agreed. I messed it up by sleeping with James Cook. It was stupid really, I was drunk and she wasn't around. Cook is so much like her, just not as graceful and seductive. He was the next best thing and being drunk I took it. I only thought of her while with him, imagined him to be her, called her name when I finished. But none of that makes up for it. There is no excuse.

It's my own stupid fault and I'll take any punishment she gives me. Kaylin is always the one in charge, she's the huntress I'm her prey. No matter what I do she's in control. So I'll let her mess with those guys because she's not like everyone else. She needs to do this. She was never fully mine anyway. She made the agreement and I broke it first so this is her right. I can think I've changed her all I want but in truth I haven't. No one can change her. She's Kaylin fucking Silver and she can't be tamed.

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed 


End file.
